World War II
World War II (WWII or WW2), also known as the Second World War, was a global conflict that lasted from 1941 to 1947. It involved the vast majority of the world's nations including all of the great powers--eventually forming two opposing military alliances: the Outer Alliance (or Allies) and the League Alliance (or League/Axis). It was the most widespread war in history and directly involved more than 200 million people from over 30 countries. In a state of "total war", the major participants threw their entire economic, industrial, and scientific capabilities behind the war effort, erasing the distinction between civilian and military resources. Marked by mass deaths of civilians including the Dezarussian Massacre (In which approcimately 3 million people were killed) and the strategic bombing of industrial and population centres (in which approximately one million were killed, and which included the atomic bombing of Kuala Lumpur, it resulted in an estimage of 60-90 million fatalities. These made World War II the deadliest conflict in human history. The Malayan Empire aimed to dominate Asia and the Pacific as well as creating a world wide empire, and was already at war with India over the territory of Bangladesh in 1935, But the World War is generally said to have begun on 5 April 1941 with the Balkan League's invasion of South German States, Kingdom of Hungary, and Vizantiyan Empire and the subsequent alliance between the Balkan League and the North German States (Later Germany) and USIR which led France, Netherlands, and Denmark into the war (Later the United Kingdom). From 1941 to 1943, in a series of victorious military campaigns on the side of the League, the Balkan League and its allies conquered and controlled much of continental Europe, and formed the League Alliance with the North German States, USIR, and Malaya. The United Kingdom which did not wish to see a League dominated Europe joined the war on the side of the Outer Alliance in 1942 along with Russia which secretely joined August 14th 1942. On September 3rd 1942, the European League Alliance members invaded Russia, opening the largest land theatre of war in history. Later in 1942 on November 21st Dezarussiya was liberated by League and Czechopolak Legion forced with Vovannslav Kyroslav reinstated as the King of Dezarussiya. In 1943 Sweden (Also known as Sweden-Finland) joined the League Alliance due to losing major territories to the Danish Empire in the treaty of Dezarus (1919). On May 25th 1944 the Kingdom of Yarkand, Japanese Empire, and Qing Emire, as well as India joined on the side of the Outer Alliance in an effort to stop the Malaya Empire, though the Kingdom of Yarkand and India had a second target which was the Saffarid Empire from which they sought oil and coal from. The same year the Confederate States of America deliberately attacked the Union States of America as the CSA found out that the Union States were to launch an invasion on the Confederate States with the help of the United Kingdom, and Mexico. This brought in several countries into both alliances from the Americas. Argentine and Paraguay,former colonies of the Aquitinean Empire joined the League whilst Peru-Bolivia, Brazil, and Gran Colombia joined Allies. In North America Mexico joined the allies while the United States of Central America joined the League Alliance due to hostile relations and border disputes with both Mexico, and Gran Colombia. The United Indies being a former colony of the League and an ally of the CSA also joined the League Alliance. The League Alliance advance halted in early 1944 when troops from the League Alliance started to get pushed back by the combined Russo-Sino forces and when the critical Battle of Voronezh was lost. The Malayan Empire started to get pushed back the same year getting pushed back entirely from mainland Asia. In 1945 with the League Alliance almost completely pushed out of Russian Territory the joint allied invasion of Normandy, France and Zonguldak, Vizantiyan Empire the League Alliance was pushed out of Anatolia, and France with Aquitaine surrendering and joining the allies not long after the successful allied invasion of Normandy in return for independence. By 1946 the League Alliance was completely out of Russia and Dezarussiya taken over by the DSP Rebels and Coup D'etat joined the allies specifically Syndicalist Russia who the rebels were funded by and Germany's government was overthrown by the allied forces with the capture of Berlin and replaced by the South German, Karling Family which had ruled the South German States before the war. Hungary was restored by late 1946 and allied troops made advancements taking Croatia, the Romanian Oilfields, Constantinople and Greece. The Malayan Empire's navy was crippled by 1946 and Indonesia along with the Philippines was captured by the Japanese. The Italian Kingdom was almost absorbed by the end of 1946 with multiple invasions on their coasts. The war in Europe ended with the invasion of the Balkan League by the Outer Alliance and the Russian Syndicalist State in the capture of Belgrade by Hungarian and Russian troops and the subsequent Balkan unconditional surrender on May 21st 1945. The last nations that were left after the League were Argentine and Paraguayan forces that hid in the Amazon along with the Malayan Empire. Following the constant refusal of surrender by the Malayan Empire the United Kingdom dropped an Atomic Bomb on Kuala Lumpur the capital of the Malayan Empire which led to their surrender on June 23rd 1947 along with the Chinese and Japanese joint invasion of the last remaining Malayan Strongholds. World War II altered the political alignment and social structure of the world. The United Nations and Peoples (UNP) was established to foster internationa co-operation and prevent future conflicts. The victorious great powers--the United States, Russian Syndicalist State, Japan, France, and Qing Empire--became permanent members of the United Nations and Peoples Security Council. The Russian Syndicalist State and United Kingdom along with the United States became rival superpowers, setting the stage for the Silent War which would last for the next 39 years. The influence of European great powers waned, while the decolonisation of the world began. Most countries whose industries had been damaged moved towards economic recovery. Political integration, especially in Europe, emerged as an effort to end pre-war enmities and to create a common identity.